The Eldest Salvatore
by Randomgirl19
Summary: Darren Salvatore. The Eldest Salvatore from the three Salvatore Brothers. Darren is a mysterious guy with a past people don't dare to ask so when he suddenly comes back to Mystic Falls, is it only to visit his little brothers? Read and find out who he really is and why people fear of just hearing the name, Darren Salvatore. Includes Cute Brother Moments and Cliffhangers. Season 3.
1. Intro

**Author's Note-Hey Guys! This is just a story that came to mind while I was thinking for my other story. If any of you are wondering for my last story I am not leaving it behind because I will be trying to write for both stories. This means I will try to update as soon as I have the chapter done for either one. I also want to mention I have decided to make this account only stories about the Salvatore Brothers and I will have a separate account for other types of genres for vampire diaries fanfiction which is called, UniqueGirl19, so you can go check out my stories there too. Anyways, I hope you like this new story and please tell me if you would like for me to continue. Also in this story Damon and Stefan are five years apart and Darren and Damon are also five years apart. Thanks and I hope you like it**

The young man ran from room to room in the big mansion making sure no one heard him, his specialty. When he finally found the right room, it pained him to see him like that. It was Damon Salvatore, hanging from the ceiling with bear traps around his wrists, making them pour with blood. But that wasn't the only thing bleeding. Damon's chest looked like it had been cut a thousand times. Someone was trying to bleed him out. The man got closer to Damon, a few inches away from him and lifted Damon's chin. He let out a moan in pain but the man could tell Damon wasn't fully conscious. The mysterious man quickly took off the bear traps from Damon's wrists and caught him before Damon could fall to the floor. He put Damon's arm around his shoulder and, as he came, quietly ran out of the mansion.

* * *

The two men were in an abandoned place hidden in the woods of Mystic Falls. The man sat Damon down on the floor before he bit into his wrist and put it into Damon's mouth.

"Drink." The man ordered him, knowing Damon would be able to faintly hear him, and he did. Damon started swallowing down the tasty blood while his cuts started to slowly heal.

"I should be glad I can still make you listen to me." The man told him before he removed his wrist from Damon's mouth when he saw he was healed.

Damon started moving and his eyes slowly opened.

"Darren?" He asked shocked, not believing his eyes. The man gave a smirk, much like Damon's.

"The one and only, little brother." Darren Salvatore responded while helping Damon up. Damon quickly embraced Darren and for a moment, the room was silent while the two Salvatore brothers hugged.

* * *

"You should have warned me you were coming. It's dangerous here. This town is pretty messed up, you know." Damon told Darren. The two were walking through the dark woods, heading back into town.

"Are you worried about me, little brother?" Darren mocked. "Did you forget I was the one who saved you back there?" He continued and Damon rolled his eyes. Darren is much like Damon in personality except he's a bit more mysterious and more reasonable than any other vampire.

"Well I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine on my own." Damon responded making Darren give a snicker.

"If you call getting your ass kicked by a girl 'fine' then you and Stefan are always fine." Darren said with a grin but Damon gave an annoyed look.

"She wasn't just any girl you know. She's one of-"

"The Originals." Darren finished Damon's sentence. Damon gave him a confused look.

"How do know about the original vampires?" Damon asked his brother. Stefan and Damon didn't even know they existed until they had to encounter them a while back.

"I may have crossed paths with them before." Darren said with a smirk while looking down. Damon gave a look that he needed more than that.

"I've done a lot of things that you or Stefan don't know about. And one of those things got to do with them." Darren said with a tone that says not to ask any more questions. Damon wanted to ask more but he knew better than not to annoy him, Darren is capable of anything.

"Well since your already here, you should know about El-"

"Elena Gilbert. The doppelgänger. The one who looks exactly like Katherine." Darren finished again while looking down. Damon gave a look of disbelief on how much he knew. Sometimes Damon questioned on his older brother's knowledge and mystery.

"What else do you know? Who I had for dinner last night?" Damon joked and Darren gave a grin.

"When are you going to learn that even though I'm only five years older than you, I have done a lot more things. Besides, I always keep an eye on you and _especially_ Stefan, even when you don't know I'm there." Darren said and Damon rolled his eyes. Darren was always the overprotective older brother type, even when they were all human. Darren especially was overprotective with Stefan since he was his baby brother and Stefan has the whole ripper problem.

"Anyways, I see you and Stefan are still here after a few years and you haven't killed him so are you done making his life full of misery?" Darren asked him curiously. Damon shrugged.

"Haven't decided yet." He simply answered and Darren rolled his eyes on how he still has to decide so he chose to change the subject.

"Damon, I only know what's been going on for the past month, is there anything else important I should know before entering the crazy town of Mystic Falls?" Darren asked with a smirk. Damon was about to shake his head no and joke that his brother is such a stalker for knowing everything but then his face dropped when he did remember something important. His older brother doesn't know Stefan lost control and turned off his humanity for a while.

Damon forgot he had the look of worry on his face before it was too late and trying to hide was no use because Darren had seen his reaction.

"What happened Damon?" Darren asked with a more serious tone. Damon didn't answer and did the thing he always does when he tries to avoid Darren, lose eye contact. Darren sighed and rolled his eyes. With his vampire speed he quickly shoved Damon onto a tree and put his hand on Damon's throat, pinning him onto the tree.

"I see that your still stubborn as always. Want to try that again?" Darren asked while cocking his head to the side with a smirk. Darren tightened his grip around Damon's neck and Damon frowned unable to breath.

"Stefan turned off his humanity and fell off the wagon." He quickly said when he thought his lungs were going to explode. Darren let go of Damon in disbelief making Damon fall to the floor but helped him get back to his feet.

"Thanks brother, you shouldn't have." Damon said sarcastically as he tried to regain his breath. As Damon turned to face Darren to make another comment, he saw his brother with an angry face like he hadn't seen before. Damon would be lying if that look didn't make chills run through his body. Before he knew it Darren had his hand around his throat again.

"You were supposed to be taking care of him." Damon could feel Darren's nails going deeper and deeper into his neck.

"Stop-Darren" Damon was sure his brother was either going to kill him by suffocation or losing too much blood. Darren only tightened harder and Damon let a tear escape his eye. Damon could fight originals, witches, werewolves, but when it came to his brother he was weak as a human. Darren was stronger for some reason and he knows what their weaknesses are.

"Unless you have a good reason, I won't be letting go of you anytime soon." Darren said and dug his nails in deeper.

"H-He did it to save me. I w-was dying from a werewolf bite so Klaus forced him in order to get his blood to save me." Damon quickly tries to explain. Darren had the look of disbelief again and lets go of Damon.

"What have you two been doing in this town?" Darren asks. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started." Damon said and started walking but almost fell over. Darren catched Damon before he can land on the floor again.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked as Damon looked like he was going to black out any second. Even though Damon felt really weak he managed on giving his older brother a glare.

"Oh yes, I am perfectly fine. It's not that you tried to kill me two different ways at the same time a minute ago." Damon said as he tried to concentrate on what's in front of him. Darren rolled his eyes before he got a hold of Damon and bit his wrist, placing it in front of Damon's mouth. Damon frowned.

"I don't want any more of your blood. I'm fine, okay." Damon pushed Darren's arm away and tried to get away from him but soon fell to his knees in dizziness.

"Your such a baby." Darren said before he forcefully fed his blood to his little stubborn brother. Damon refused the blood at first but as he accidently swallowed some, he felt energy flow through his veins. Damom then grabbed Darren's arm and drank more and more. After Damon was fully healed again he got up and wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve.

"I hate you." Damon said annoyed at his brother. Darren responded with a smirk.

"I hate you too, Damon." He put his arm around Damon's shoulder who was still filled with annoyance.

"Here I have something that will make you feel better." Darren said with a smirk. Damon slowly faced his brother with a suspicious look.

"Why don't you tell me where our dear baby brother Stefan is. I would love to talk to him after all the stupid things he has done." Darren said and Damon finally gave a smirk. _Stefan is in big trouble,_ Damon thought mischievously.

 **Author's Note-Sorry it was short but this was just an introduction to this new character. If you would like to see more please tell me in the reviews and I appreciate feedbacks too. Please review and favorite! Have a good day!**


	2. Meet the New Guy

**Author's Note- Hey you guys! I know it's been more than a month that I've updated but I have had to do deal with my mom's funeral, traveling to a different country, people in general. It's just been a really tough month and I couldn't have the time to write but I finally finished! Your reviews helped me so much and it suprised me how many people liked it because it was really just a thought that came to my head. Anyways, I'm going to try to do my best with this story and I hope you guys like it to. I actually spent a really large amount thinking about this character I created and lets just say he now has a really interesting life story. This story came out too long so I had to cut it in half so this is the first part and maybe that's why it has a boring ending because it technically wasn't supposed to end there. I'll probably post the second half tomorrow and if not than definitely the day after. I'm so excited for this story! Anyways, please please please review and favorite because it helps me so much! Leave feedback, suggestions, your thoughts, whatever. I think I'm going to start answering back to the reviews too so there's that. I know I talk a lot so let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

Stefan was pacing around the living room when he heard the front door close. As soon as he sensed who it was he speeded toward him and pinned him to the wall.

"Where were you? You know what I had to do when I went to Klaus' house to get you? I had to give him nine of the white oak stakes and he's waiting for the other two that are left." Stefan angrily said at the man. Damon Salvatore. Damon gave a smirk and easily pushed Stefan off him. It made him feel strong again after the numerous times Darren pinned him and Damon couldn't do anything about it. Damon ignored his brother and went over to pour himself some scotch. Stefan stared at his brother if he were insane.

"Are you even listening to me? We only have two stakes left." Stefan continued but Damon only had the smirk planted on his face while staring at Stefan.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so happy after everything I just told you." Stefan asked, still full of anger.

"I'm happy, because of that, brother." Damon said and pointed behind Stefan. Stefan got a confused look and slowly turned around before he realized that he was thrown across the room.

Stefan was in shock as he opened his eyes from his fall but felt a pain in his neck when suddenly someone was pinning him onto the wall. His eyes were still dizzy so he couldn't concentrate on who the person doing this to him was.

Although he felt his body sting in pain, Stefan was quick enough to kick the man when he wasn't paying attention. Stefan got free and pinned the man to the floor who he still couldn't recognize due to his vision.

"Wow. I must say I'm impressed of how better you've gotten since the last time I saw you, baby brother." Stefan heard the man say and that's when he froze.

"Darren?" The name had barely left his mouth when he felt Darren take advantage of Stefan's shock as he quickly freed himself and twisted Stefan's hand around his back.

"But your not that good." Darren smirked before he twisted Stefan's arm more until Stefan couldn't take it any longer and let out a tiny whimper.

"I think you should let our baby brother go before he starts crying of pain." Damon said with a smirk. He was enjoying his older brother hurting Stefan without getting in trouble but Damon knew how weak Stefan is and knows he can't handle it.

Stefan could only faintly hear Damon and actually had to hold back his tears. Stefan felt like he was dreaming or imagining everything. _Is my brother actually here?_ Stefan kept on asking himself, not believing anything. Stefan was in deep thought that he didn't even realize Darren let him go until he lost his balance and hit the floor.

"I think you should take yourself out of that 'us' Damon. Your as weak as him." Darren defended as he helped Stefan up. Damon only stayed quiet and took another sip of his drink. Even if he spoke a word of saying otherwise, Darren would mention of what happened in the woods.

Stefan was still in shock and only stared at Darren. His memories of all the times he pleaded for his brother were starting to come back. It has been more than 25 years since he saw him, spoke to him, that he even started to believe he was dead. Darren would always check up on him every year until the day he suddenly disappeared, after the fight between the brothers. From then on Stefan had no idea what he was doing or where he was, until now.

"Darren?" Stefan choked out again but this time with a tear escaping his eye. Darren walked over to him and pulled Stefan into a tight hug and gladly returned it.

"Your actually here? I didn't think I would ever see you again after- what happened." Stefan couldn't even get the words to come out and continued crying into his brother's shoulder, not caring if Damon would make fun of him. But surprisingly Damon only stood there drinking his scotch, remembering the last time he heard Stefan cry was when he passed by his room, Stefan pleading that Darren is alive and can come to Mystic Falls to make everything right.

"I'm sorry Stef, but I can't tell you how much I've been trying to see you two. I've been…busy, for these past 25 years." Darren said while stroking Stefan's blondish-brown hair. Darren wanted to tell his brothers what had happened but he knew it would only cause more problems than what they're dealing with already.

After a while they finally broke their hug and Darren gave a smirk.

"I thought you said he didn't have his humanity fully back. This seems like our usual, full of emotion, baby brother." Darren said over to Damon.

"He didn't. You have the power to do anything, brother." Damon dramatically answered with a smirk. Damon was about to take another sip of his drink when it suddenly vanished out of his hands.

"Thank You for sharing." Darren said from across the room while raising the glass and took a sip. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance and Stefan looked down trying not to grin. Stefan was glad the only person who was able to boss Damon around was here and that person happens to be his brother because now he had a less chance of getting killed by Damon.

* * *

"So. What's the current drama you two have started here?" Darren asked. The three brothers were sitting in the living room having a drink discussing what they need to do.

"This time it wasn't entirely our fault. The Originals started the mess were in." Damon pointed out but both brothers ignored him.

"We had eleven white oak stakes so we were planning to kill all of the Originals but it turns out if one original dies their whole bloodline does too. But yesterday when I was going to give Klaus nine of the stakes in order to get Damon back, he found out about all eleven of them. Fortunately he let me go but he's expecting the two stakes we still have left. We just need to find out which Original were from so we can kill the rest of them." Stefan explained and then took a long drink of his scotch.

Darren tensed when Stefan said that last sentence _. They are planning on killing the whole Mikaelson Family,_ Darren thought. _I can't let them do that._

"Darren? Are you listening?" Damon asked after a few seconds. Darren looked up and saw his brothers staring at him in concern.

"Yeah I'm listening. So what are you two planning to do to find out who's bloodline were from. I don't think your going to be able to ask any stranger off the street." Darren joked although he could feel how tense he was being. The eldest Salvatore perfectly knew well who it was. Klaus Mikaelson. Darren needs to know what they're going to do so he can stop them from finding out.

"Damon is going to go with Elena on a road trip to get her brother so they can talk to a ghost, Rose, to find out who turned her. When they find out we'll kill the rest of the family and only keep the person were sired to. Hopefully it isn't Klaus." Stefan said and Darren tried not to let out a scoff. _My brothers have the worst luck_. Darren was going to ask a question when he felt a cold rush run through his body. Darren remembered what Stefan had said before.

"Wait. How do you know if one original dies they're bloodline does too?" Darren asked alarmed. There is no way they could know that unless…

"Easy. We killed one." Damon answered proudly and took a sip of his scotch. Darren completely froze and slowly turned to look at Damon.

"You what?" He finally asked. Damon wasn't noticing his brother's panicked voice and answered easily,

"We killed one. We should be glad it wasn't our bloodline though or that would have suck."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?" Damon asked now noticing how his brother was acting.

"I just want to know. Which one did you kill, _Damon_?" Darren asked with a stern voice as his green eyes stared right into Damon's blue. Damon saw that his brother was giving him the stare, the look he did when he needed something from him.

"Finn Mikaelson. We killed Finn." Stefan answered for him as he to was starting to notice Darren's sudden behavior.

Darren's eyes relaxed and so did his whole body. Finn. He had never met Finn because he had been daggered for more than 900 years which made Darren quietly sigh in relief. If it had been any other one Darren was sure he would have gone mad.

"So a road trip?" Darren finally said when he was fine. He gave a smirk.

"When are we leaving?"

* * *

"Okay so your going to let Damon go on a road trip to Denver with _your_ ex girlfriend who he happens to be in love with while you stay here watching over _Damon's_ best friend. Can I ask, Why?" Darren asked confused. The two Salvatore Brothers were discussing the plan for the day but Darren wasn't getting the concept on why Damon was going instead of Stefan. Stefan gave a sigh and crossed his arms.

"I need to find out if Elena has feelings for him like he does. And since he's going, someone has to look after Alaric until his other side or whatever comes. But I still don't know why you want to go to Denver with them. You don't even like Denver" Stefan questioned his brother. Darren gave a grin with a nod.

"I'm surprised you still remember that. I do hate Denver but I actually need to do-an errand over there." Darren said, trying to find the right word for killing a vampire he didn't really want to but had to. Stefan noticed Darren did that tone to not ask anymore questions. He was going to ask anyway when he remembered that Damon even told him to not annoy Darren so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well Damon and Elena aren't leaving any time soon and I know how much you hate being bored so all I'm telling you there's a bar in the Mystic Grill." Stefan said and Darren gave a smirk.

"Oh baby brother you know me so well." He said before he ruffled his hair knowing Stefan hated that and ran off. Stefan rolled his eyes and finally gave a smile. _I'm glad your back_.

"So I'm off the hook in organizing the decade dance this time. I can't believe I'm going to see Tyler again! I'm actually going to have a date for the dance!" The blonde baby vampire squealed. Caroline Forbes has been waiting for this day since the second Tyler left and now he's finally back. She was telling her excitement to her best friend Bonnie Bennett in the Mystic Grill with her just nodding at everything Caroline said.

"I'm so glad your happy Caroline. But guess what, your not the only one who has a date." Bonnie said with a grin. Caroline squealed again and she thought this was one of her best days she's had in forever.

"Your going to the dance with Jamie? Bonnie this is probably one of the best days we've had in a really long time. Can it get any better?" As if on cue, someone entered the restaurant and for some reason Caroline felt the need to turn towards it. When she saw what she was staring at, her mouth hung open not believing her eyes.

"I'm seeing a god." Caroline slowly said and Bonnie wasn't understanding what she was talking about until she turned around and saw him.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said out loud without thinking. They were staring at the hottest man in the room. He was young, had black smooth hair, a leather jacket, and some shades covering his eyes.

"Take it off. Take it off." Caroline was praying for the shades to come off and when it finally did, she felt her heart melt. Now where the shades once were, it revealed one of the most beautiful dark green eyes they've ever seen.

Before Bonnie or even Caroline noticed, the baby vampire started heading to the man who was now at the bar.

"Hi! Are you new to Mystic Falls? I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my friend Bonnie Bennett." Caroline introduced themselves. He turned around to face the beautiful young ladies.

"Hi. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett? I've heard the things you've done around here." He answered and took a shot of his drink. Bonnie and Caroline immediately froze. Did he know the stuff they've done to stay alive?

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked when she realized no one had said anything.

"Well I've heard you two always help around here by volunteering. Aren't you Miss Mystic Falls?" He asked while turning towards Caroline. Caroline felt compelled to his beautiful green eyes that Bonnie had to nudge her to answer.

"Oh! Yes I am Miss Mystic Falls. How did you know?" She asked him. Darren gave a smirk that reminded them of someone but couldn't lay their finger on.

"I've done my study around this town." He simply answered with taking another shot. Bonnie noticed he hadn't told them his name and was about to ask for it when they heard another man's voice coming towards them.

"Darren!" It was Damon Salvatore. The two girls rolled their eyes at the vampire's presence.

"Come on we need to go already. It's going to take a few hours to reach Denver so we should leave now." Damon told him, ignoring the girls. Caroline was about to tell him to go away when she processes what he said. _Darren? Is that his name?_ But then another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait. You know him?" She asked the man- Darren- with a confused face. Darren got up from his seat, his eyes never leaving the girls.

"Well it would be pretty stupid for my older brother not knowing me. Now if you'll excuse us, Blondie, Witchy, we need to go save our lives." Damon answered before he left out the door. The two girls eyes were widened not believing what Damon had just said. Darren gave a smirk at the girl's faces.

"Well I should be going then. Little brothers are annoying. And if you haven't catched on, My name is Darren Salvatore. See you girls later." He said and followed his brother out the door leaving Caroline and Bonnie shocked.

"He's a- Salvatore?" Caroline said, not even believing her words.

"More importantly, Stefan and Damon have an older brother." Bonnie said, not believing Damon having a brother that bothers him like he does to Stefan.

Both best friends just stood there staring at the door. Remembering what had just happened.

"So- Caroline. Don't you need to meet up with Tyler?" Bonnie said finally snapping out of it.

"Who? Right! Tyler! See you later Bonnie." Caroline quickly answered before she almost crashed into someone and went out the door. Bonnie continued standing there and surprisingly gave a small smile, _Darren Salvatore_.

"Who are you?" Elena Gilbert blurted out. She didn't mean to sound rude but when a mysterious man she's never met answers the Salvatores' door, it might have startled her.

Darren gave a smirk at the appearance. The resemblance is uncanny.

"I'm Darren. Come on in, I have heard so much about you Miss Elena Gilbert." Darren gestured to come in by opening the door wider. Elena gave a look of unsure. She was having a serious case of Déjà vu.

"You act like it's your house. And not wanting to sound rude but, who are you Darren?" Elena asked, turning around to face him. She was a little scared that she didn't sense Stefan or even Damon around except for a handsome stranger inviting her into their house. Darren stood forward and his eyes examined Elena. It's not like he was falling in love with her like his brothers did. No, Darren hated Katherine when they were human and when they were vampires. She never caught his eye.

"Technically, it is my house. I'm Darren Salvatore. But I got to say, I'm a little upset that neither of my younger brothers have mentioned me. Was I not important to share, Damon, Stefan?" Darren asked while never leaving Elena's gaze. She didn't understand until she turned around and saw both Salvatore brothers entering the room.

"Well brother it never really came up. But in my defense you never tell us what you've been doing either. Care to share?" Damon slyly asked while walking towards them. Darren rolled his eyes and shoved his brother towards the door while Elena walked out.

"Nope. And I never will. See you Stef, we'll call you when we save our bloodline from our ultimate doom." Darren called out and slammed the door shut. Stefan stared at the close door for a minute. _It's going to be a long trip for those three._

 **A/N- Did you like it? I tried really hard on this story so please review and favorite. Again, sorry for the boring ending but remember the second half I will probably post tomorrow so stay tuned. And also, do you think Darren should stay a single man, go with Bonnie, or Caroline? You guys choose on that one and tell me in the reviews or PM. The one with the most votes, I can make that happen. Anyways, Thank you and I hope you will stay through with me in this journey. Bye!**


	3. The Idea of Freedom We Have

**A/N- I just want to start of with a huge THANK YOU! You guys have no idea how much I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and suggestions for my stories! It literally brightens my day! I also post this around midnight so then I could wake up with alerts, reviews, and other thing which puts a smile on my face. Please continue on with them! So this is the second half of the original chapter 2 but is now chapter 3. I really hope you like it. I try to work so hard with my stories. And also I asked about in what you wanted Darren to be with or let him be single. Well I am so stupid because I completely forgot I had this major thing I had planned out which affects the story so much so stay tuned for that because I feel like you guys would like it. I hope you like this story! Please Review, favorite, alert!**

"So your brother could talk to ghosts?" Darren asked from the backseat. He actually chose to sit in the back for two reasons. To keep an eye on the two almost lovebirds and he actually enjoyed the large space he had.

"Um, Yeah. It was some weird side affect thing for coming back from the dead. We'll just have to get him so we can ask Rose who turned her." Elena said, half paying attention to her own words. She was staring at the rear view mirror, gazing at Darren who was staring outside the window. She had to admit, he was definitely hot like the two Salvatore brothers. Elena mentally kicked herself. She is not going to fall in love with another Salvatore. She noticed she had a look of discomfort so she decided to quickly change the subject.

"You really love the wind, don't you?" She finally asked as she kept on noticing his window was all the way down. Darren gave a shrug.

"The wind. The view. I guess I just love the outside, the idea of freedom we have. I always hated being in enclosed spaces." Darren softly answered and Elena could tell he was probably reliving some old memory.

"He's not lying about that." Damon finally spoke from the driver's seat. "Darren was rarely seen in the house when we were human. Our Father would get angry with us because he would always drag us along with his 'outside adventures'." Damon gave a small smile, also remembering their old memory. Elena and Damon heard a scoff that came from the back.

"Sure. _I_ dragged you two along. You and Stefan never stopped following me around. And also that bastard could have got angry with me all he wanted because I at least had fun." Darren defended himself and Damon gave a small chuckle, knowing how it was true. Elena gave a surprised look at Damon. She hadn't seen him like this, ever. She guessed the only person he could be human around was his older brother.

* * *

"Where are you going? Our mission in finding Elena's brother is that way!" Damon yelled at Darren who was walking away from them. They had just finally arrived to Denver and Darren had shot out of the car like a bullet.

"I told you Damon I need to do an errand. When you get your answer, call me or if your bad luck followed you then call me when someone is almost going to kill you." He responded and didn't wait for an answer as he left running. Damon gave a sigh.

"Damon-" Elena started but Damon quickly stopped her.

"Come on we'll catch up with him later." He responded and they both left without saying another word.

* * *

Mary Porter. That was his victim. He's heard the name before but not sure from where. All Darren was thinking about was how he has to kill an innocent- well as innocent as a vampire can be as he walked through the streets of Denver. Maybe this was another reason on why he hated it here. Darren had been doing his research on the vampire ever since Stefan and Damon has told him their plan. _That was a bad move little brothers_ , he had thought.

Now he was heading to some weird old house that he had no idea where it was. It was so hidden he actually had to compel a few people for directions. They weren't that much of a help. After a while, he finally found the house after he was so close in giving up.

Darren slowly went behind the house and easily climbed up to the window. It was locked. If it was any other house, he would have shattered the window but he was sneaking in so he had to use all his strength to unlock the window. After a few minutes, it finally loosened and opened the window. Darren went inside and apparently the house was weird from the inside and out. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and Darren gave a smirk. Mary Porter. All though he felt sort of guilty for killing her, it was fun to think of the ways to kill her. He was leaning towards the stake at her heart option.

Darren quickly broke a wooden leg of a chair and speeded upstairs. It was darker up there but it was still bearable to see. That's when he saw the old vampire through a crack of a room. He wasn't afraid of getting killed because he knew he wasn't going to get killed. It was almost impossible and he gave a smirk at that thought. But Darren never took his chances and tried sneaking into the room either way. He was so close to the entrance way, he could clearly hear her breathing. Darren was about to run inside the room when he heard a loud crash come from downstairs. Someone had broke through the window. Darren didn't know what had made him do this but all knew is that he did because in less than a second he ran into an open door and shut it behind him. It was pitch black in there but Darren wasn't paying attention to that. He was swearing at himself in why did he hide but a bad feeling was in him. Darren looked through the tiny crack the door had and saw Mary standing right in front of the door. _What was that downstairs?_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard someone gasp. Mary was the one that had gasp. Darren tried to see what had happened when he saw the blood. A vampire was gripping her throat with their hand and was holding a baseball bat with the other. This was a strong vampire. If he had catched both vampires off guard and easily was about to kill this one than it was definitely a strong one. Darren stepped back as the man brutally staked Mary with the bat. And he took another step when he heard the man stake her again because he had missed her heart. But something was wrong. When Darren had taken his last step he felt something block him, it was a wall. A look of panic crossed his face when he knew where he was. Darren was trapped in a closet with a strong vampire inches away from him. Before Darren even realized, he was breathing awfully too fast, probably at an inhuman speed. _I need to get out if here. I need to get out of here_ , he kept on repeating at himself. Sweat was starting to form when he felt like time was stopping and his terrible memories were starting to come back. _I'm a claustrophobic vampire who is probably going to get killed because he can't be quiet in a closet,_ Darren kept on thinking when he noticed he was starting to breath louder. Luck was on his side because the vampire outside didn't notice him and after about fifteen minutes, Darren heard him leave. As soon as he heard that last footstep disappear, he ran out of the room and took huge gulps of air but immediately backed away when he saw what was in front of him.

It was Mary Porter staked and hanged by the wall. Darren gave a surprised look.

"Mission Accomplished. Sort of." Darren said before he ran out of the house. _And then they ask me why I hate Denver._

* * *

"Where were you? You missed all the action." Damon asked as Darren entered inside the old motel room. Plain for his taste but it was late already and they'll probably leave early in the morning.

"The action? You almost got killed, _twice_." Elena pointed out. Darren stopped what he was doing and turned around towards Damon.

"What? I thought I told you to call me if you were in any danger." He answered with a stern voice. Damon gave a groan at his worried face and his brother going all over protective on him.

"We just ran into Kol who tried killing me. But we got out if it."

"Barely." A new voice said. Darren turned around and saw a teenage boy who entered the room.

"I'm guessing your Jeremy Gilbert unless Damon was bored and started kidnaping people." Darren mocked and his brother gave an annoyed look.

"Yeah and I'm guessing your Damon's brother unless you are a very nice vampire who isn't attempting to killing us." Jeremy answered. Darren smirked.

"Well I am Damon's brother but that doesn't mean I could _not_ kill you guys." Darren said and sat on the bed. Elena gave a questioning look to Damon but he just answered with a nod, knowing that he's strong enough to kill them if they go against him.

"So did you guys find out who were sired to?" Darren tried asking casually. He wanted to grin at his plan that failed but got the job done either way.

"No. Kol had beaten us to Mary Porter, the girl that turned Rose, and staked her with a bat." Damon answered annoyed. _Kol_? Darren thought. _It was Kol who was at the house? How was that even possible? He should be daggered,_ Darren continued thinking. He was now regretting in not getting out of that closet.

"Are you okay?" Elena's voice interrupted his thoughts. That's when he noticed they were all looking at him. He gave a short nod.

"So when are we leaving since this trip failed. I really despise Denver and want to leave asap." He asked. Damon kept on wanting to ask what was up with him and Denver but decided not to. Instead Elena answered for him,

"We were thinking of staying here until morning since it's late already. Right Damon?" She looked over to Damon with a look that gave Darren suspicion. He gazed over to Damon who avoided eye contact. Darren raised an eyebrow with a smirk. _Something definitely happened between these two._ Then he gazed over towards Jeremy and he had the look of that he saw something he wished he hadn't seen. The room was deep silent and Darren was grinning so much in the inside, it was hard not to laugh at everyone's awkward look. He let a few more seconds go by before he cleared his throat.

"Well if were not leaving until morning then I'll be in my room." Darren said and heard sighs of relief that the silence was over and headed towards the door. Damon's face was relaxed on how his brother didn't seem to notice about the kiss with Elena when Darren passed by him.

"I'm not stupid Damon. I know something happened between you two. I hope you can fill me in later about the real action that happened." Darren mocked and went out the door, leaving a suprised look on Damon's face.

"Are you okay Damon? Or is that just a look every Salvatore does." Darren heard Elena say. He turned around and saw her standing alone in the room. _Baby Gilbert must have went to his own room,_ Damon thought before he walked over to her.

"No, everything's fine." He said half not believing what he said but laid his lips onto hers and kissed the night away.

* * *

As soon as Darren stepped foot in the old dusty motel room, he went straight to bed. Although he was in bed, Darren hated to sleep so he would just stay awake thinking, and thats exactly what he did. _I need to tell my brothers_ , Darren thought. _What are you crazy? You want to freak them out and let them kill people for the anger it caused? They won't understand anyways. I need to do this on my own. My problems, my revenge plan. I can't let them get hurt for me._ Darren continued thinking. _My revenge plan. Should I continue on with it?_ And thought after thought went by until he fell deep into sleep, letting him inside a dream.

 _"Get me out of here!" Darren yelled as loud as he could. He pounded against the small enclosed space's wall._

 _"I said get me out!" Darren continued yelling. He was pounding against every inch of the space and continued yelling. Blood. He needed blood, fast. But there is no way out of here. He could scream all he want but that wouldn't get him out. No one could even hear a tiny sound that he made. He could hear a lot of people walking by. Talking and laughing while no one could hear his cries for help. He was trapped._

 _"Please, just get me out of here." Darren weakly said as he slid down to the floor. He was feeling weak. He was wasting a lot of his energy already. Darren tried to calm down to preserve his energy he had left but he could hear the hearts pounding outside getting louder and louder by the second. They were driving Darren insane. He angrily got up again and started to pound and kick against the wall._

 _"I swear! When I get out of here, I am going to kill you and everyone you have ever loved! And I'll make it hell for all of those people! I promise you that! I am going to make everyone suffer because of you! And I never break my promises!" Darren yelled and continued pounding on the walls. I am going to kill every last one of you, was his last thought as his energy kept on getting slower and slower._

Darren's eyes shot open at the sudden memory. His body went cold and noticed he was panting. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down. Darren's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I never break my promises"

 **A/N- What did you think? I want to know exactly your thoughts, any suggestions, whatever you want so please review! I read each and every single one of them. I am not sure when I'll update because I have a lot in my hands but all I promise is that I'll post as soon as possible. Please again, I might sound annoying, but please review, favorite, and alert! Love you guys, bye!**


End file.
